


out of the rain, into your arms

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, boys walking into bars looking to get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: written for a prompt fromarchival_hogwash- asking for a mix of the old "a guy who walks into a bar on a dark and stormy night" trope, but with this line “I hope you’re all happy, because now I have to ________”I didn't quite get the second part word for word, but I think I got the spirit of it anyway





	out of the rain, into your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archival_hogwash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archival_hogwash/gifts).



> this Bodhi may be completely OOC, but maybe not. Maybe he would be a big flirt - it's hard to tell. In any case, this is a modern au. In my mind he's some kind of delivery driver and Wedge and Luke are like ... test pilots or something. And Chewie is apparently deaf and human in this universe.

Bodhi shivered, tugging his collar up against the rain. It didn’t make much difference, he was already soaked to the skin. He looked up and down the darkened street, then down at the watch on his wrist. Twenty minutes late, it seemed pretty certain that he’d been stood up. Of course, they could be trying to reach him on his cell, but the puddle two blocks back had turned _that_ into a very expensive paperweight.

 

This was turning out to be a shitty night.

 

Down the street, a door slammed open, light and sound pouring out in its wake. Bodhi looked around one more time, hoping against hope, then headed across to what appeared to be some sort of dive bar. Maybe they’d let him use the phone, call a cab or something since none seemed to be out and about in the poor weather. Bodhi reached the door, glancing up through the pelting rain at the peeling sign hung overhead. _‘The something Falcon’_ Well, it didn’t say ‘something’, but someone had spray-painted their tag over the second word, leaving it unreadable. Bodhi shook his head and pulled the door open. He couldn’t really afford to be picky at the moment.

 

The inside of the bar was surprisingly nice, considering the neighborhood and the state of the exterior. He almost felt bad for dripping all over the hardwood floors. Bodhi stripped off his soaked coat, hanging it gingerly from one of a series of hooks screwed into the wall at varying heights. It gave an odd aesthetic, leaving Bodhi wondering if they really served a clientele ranging from 4 feet tall to somewhere over 7 feet. Turning back to the bar answered that question, as an absolute giant of a man appeared to be in charge of the top shelf, handing a bottle down to the other bartender, an older man who looked up at Bodhi’s approach with a grimace.

 

“Leave any of that water outside, kid? I don’t think my flood insurance covers human waterfalls.”

 

Bodhi drew his shoulders up around his ears, embarrassed. He fumbled for his wallet, struggling to pull it out of his pocket.

 

“S-sorry, I didn’t. Um, I could clean it up. I mean, if you’ve a mop. Uh.”

 

Someone stepped up behind him, clapping their hand down onto his shoulder and giving a playful shake.

 

“Cut the guy some slack, Han. Aint his fault there’s a fricken monsoon going on outside.”

 

Bodhi glanced up into a set of dark eyes, his breath catching in his throat. Messy dark hair, broad shoulders covered by a well-worn t-shirt, a strong straight nose over a smirking mouth; _shit, he’s hot_. Bodhi realized he was staring when the bartender, Han, let out a barking laugh.

 

“Don’t worry about _me_ , Wedge. I think you might have broken him.” Bodhi felt his cheeks heat, reaching up to run a hand through his hair nervously. He shivered as the motion sent a cold stream of water out of his dripping ponytail and down the back of his shirt. He pulled his gaze away from the – _seriously, what the fuck_ – hot guy, still gripping his shoulder, and looked at Han again.

 

“Could I maybe get a towel? Um, and I guess a beer? What – whatever you have on tap is fine.” Han’s smile turned vaguely feral as he reached under the counter, pulling out a bar towel and a pint glass. Bodhi took the towel gratefully, rubbing it over his face and pulling the elastic from his hair to scrub at it haphazardly. The man who’d come to his rescue, Wedge – _and what the heck kind of name was that, anyway_ – released his shoulder and set a glass on the bar.

 

“Trust me when I say you don’t want whatever swill he’s got in those kegs.” He grinned, his face open and far too attractive for Bodhi’s brain to handle. Bodhi wasn’t sure why he was getting this much attention from the man, he figured he looked like some half-drowned cat at this point, no matter how carefully he’d tried to put himself together at the beginning of the night. Regardless, this guy was either really friendly or he was _interested_ , and Bodhi wasn’t about to complain about either choice.

 

“I guess I’ll just have whatever you’re having then, _Wedge_.” Bodhi shifted his weight, leaning into the other man’s space, and glancing up at him through his lashes. He knew how to play to his strengths and, even soaking wet, his eyes were at the top of that list.  Wedge’s eyes went a little wide, his hand slipping from Bodhi’s shoulder to the middle of his back.

 

Behind the bar, Han chuckled. “All right, boys. Take that shit to some dark corner or something. I certainly don’t need to see it.”

 

Wedge licked his lips, swallowing heavily. “Uh, whiskey, then.” He looked away from Bodhi, tugging on the other bartender’s sleeve to get his attention. “Chewie, two whiskeys, please.” The bartender grunted in response, turning to grab a bottle off the shelf behind him. Bodhi glanced up in time to catch sight of the hearing aid tucked discretely behind one ear. He took a chance, after the man had poured the drinks, bringing his hand up to his mouth to sign ‘ _thank you’_. Chewie smiled, and said, “You’re welcome” or some approximation of it, signing the words simultaneously.

 

Han raised his eyebrows at the exchange, obviously not used to anyone bothering to use sign language with the other bartender. “This one’s on me, kid. Just cuz I’m feeling generous tonight.”

 

Bodhi winked. “Well thanks to you too, then.” He signed the words also, winking at Chewie.

 

Wedge grabbed the two glasses, gesturing toward the back of the bar with his elbow. “You want to play darts or something? I’m just hanging out with a couple friends back there.”

 

Bodhi shrugged, tossing the towel back at Han and quickly pulling his hair into a messy bun at the nape of his neck. “Sure, why not? I’m Bodhi, by the way. Bodhi Rook.”

 

Wedge handed him a glass, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Bodhi cut him off before he could speak, raising one hand to poke Wedge gently in the chest. “If you make some comment about rocking my ‘bodhi’ you’re gonna lose any chance you had with me tonight.”

 

Wedge pulled an innocent face, gesturing at his chest as if to say, ‘ _who me?_ ’ “Wait, so are you saying that I have a chance?” The smirk returned in full force then, his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink.

 

Bodhi hummed softly, raising one eyebrow. “We’ll see.”

 

The smirk shifted to a full grin at that, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief. “I can work with that.”

 

Wedge’s friends greeted the pair cheerfully, handing a set of darts over. The shorter of two, young and blond, introduced himself as Luke and gave Bodhi a barely discrete once over that Bodhi purposefully ignored. He had enough trouble on his hands already.  “Took you long enough, Antilles. We were starting to think you got lost over there.”

 

Wedge shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and putting the glass down on a table before he lined up for his shot. “Only a little lost. Had to save Bodhi here from the grump behind the counter.”

 

Bodhi took a sip of his own drink, suddenly grateful for the way the whiskey was warming him up from the inside. “I had everything under control,” he quipped, “You just got there before I had the chance.”

 

Wedge rolled his eyes, walking over to retrieve the darts from the board. He brought them to Bodhi, his fingers lingering on Bodhi’s palm when he handed them over. “You know how to throw, Bodhi?” He stood behind Bodhi, dropping one hand to rest on his hip, his thumb rucking up the edge of Bodhi’s shirt accidently so his palm landed on bare skin. Bodhi leaned into the touch, tossing the darts one by one at the board. He was a fair shot, not professional by any means, but he managed to group the darts together nicely.

 

“Well enough, I guess. I haven’t played since college probably.” Wedge’s hand was still on his waist and he was hyperaware of it, the way his fingers were resting just at the edge of his jeans, his thumb almost absentmindedly rubbing over his hipbone. He backed up slowly, pressing his back into Wedge’s chest, the solid heat of him. He looked over his shoulder, catching Wedge’s eye. “We’re in the way, I think.” Wedge’s fingers tightened briefly, his lip caught between his teeth.

 

Luke cleared his throat. “All right, you two, get out of the way already. Not everyone’s getting laid tonight, might as well kick your ass at darts at least.”

 

Wedge pulled away reluctantly, crooking one finger in the belt loop of Bodhi’s jeans and tugging him over to where he had left his drink.

 

Bodhi watched as Wedge tipped his glass back to finish his drink, the long line of his throat working and the way his lips came away wet, his tongue slipping out to touch the corner of his mouth.  Bodhi mimicked the action, smiling softly as he caught Wedge’s gaze dip down to his mouth and back up again, almost fast enough to miss. He leaned in slowly, holding Wedge’s gaze and then pressing their mouths together in the barest approximation of a kiss.

 

Wedge made a sharp noise in his throat, hands coming up to frame Bodhi’s jaw when he pulled back, quickly diving back in for a deeper kiss, his tongue sweeping into Bodhi’s mouth. He tasted like whiskey and tobacco and mint, and he kissed like he couldn’t get enough, his hands touching Bodhi’s face, his hair, the nape of his neck. It made Bodhi shiver, his own hands gripping the soft fabric of Wedge’s shirt in return. They broke apart, panting slightly, locking eyes once again.

 

Bodhi leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. “You know, I’d love a chance to dry my clothes, if you could think of a place I could do that.  And we can… see what happens.”

 

Wedge smiled. “Would you believe I live just upstairs?” He paused for a moment. “I don’t actually have a dryer, but I’m sure I’ve got something you could wear in the meantime, if you want.”

 

Bodhi bit his lip. “I wasn’t actually planning on needing clothes for a little while, though I appreciate the offer.”

 

Wedge inhaled sharply, grabbing Bodhi’s hand and tugging him toward a set of stairs that Bodhi hadn’t even noticed before. He waved at Han over by the bar, calling out, “Heading up Han, do not disturb and all that shit!”

 

Han pointed at him, his voice raising as they got closer to the stairs. “Do NOT have sex on my couch, Wedge. I mean it!”

 

Bodhi could hear Chewie barking out a laugh, Han muttering, “Yeah yuck it up, all of you, but _I’m_ the one who’s going to have to clean up after them.”

 

Bodhi laughed, his hand gripped firmly in Wedge’s and the spectacular view of Wedge’s ass going up the stairs in front of him.

 

Not such a shitty night after all.


End file.
